mistakes and surprises
by dramione lovegirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy has forgotten the most important day of his life. His wife and his children are upset. How is he going to make up to it? how does he make them happy? it is a fluffy one shot on Dramoine's family life. please read and review. thank you! :)


Hermione was sitting in the living room as usual waiting for her husband to return home. Her children were put to bed as it was way past their bed time and besides they were tired after a long day waiting for their dad. It was a usual thing but that day was not a normal day. It was Draco and Hermione's tenth wedding anniversary.

Their children scorpious 5 and Cassiopeia 3 had made little cute decorations all around their parents' bedroom for their anniversary. But Draco Malfoy was late, Very late. Draco was currently working as a deputy head auror in the ministry of magic under harry potter. He had been working hard on a new case and been very busy and came home very late. He rarely had time for his family.

Hermione was a famous writer. She wrote books for both children and adults and was very successful. Being a writer had its advantages. She had the chance of staying at home with the children all the time. But they missed Draco. They wanted him to stay home with them for a long time. The children waited for their father for the whole day after which they gave up and drifted to sleep.

But Hermione could not sleep. How could he do this to her? How could he forget the most important day of their lives? He hadn't come home for the previous night. And harry was in the same state too. Ginny called and ranted for a long time early in the morning. She smiled at the memory. She looked at the clock and it was 11.00 PM. She heard the fireplace bell chime and then came Draco with a very triumphant and happy look on his face.

"Oh my god! What a day it was! You would never believe it 'Mione." He said walking towards her. Hermione gave him a teary smile and went up the stairs and said "that is good! I am tired Draco. Good night". Draco was confused. She was behaving in a strange way.

He followed her up the room and saw her already on the bed. He walked to her side and bent down to see her pillow wet. He got worried. "Hermione? Love? Please tell me what is wrong. I am sure we will be able to find a way to solve it." He said in a worried tone.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a teary smile. "Just switch the lights on Draco. You will know" she said. Draco was beyond confused. He did as she said and was shocked. The walls were charmed to have a picture of him and Hermione with few words on top.

"HAPPY ANIVERSARY MOMMY AND DADDY! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH –LOVE SCORP AND CASSIE!"

Draco looked petrified. He had missed their tenth anniversary. Her was fully immersed with work that he never had time for his family. He felt pathetic. He wanted to hex himself for his mistake. He promised that he would never let them down. But he was a horrible husband and a bad father. He had a happy news for them and didn't expect it to be like this.

"Hermione listen, I am really sorry for being a horrible husband and a horrible father. We solved that case today and I had to work over time for it. I didn't realize what I was doing I am really sorry. Please forgive me? I love you" he said kneeling down next to her.

She looked up at him, smiled sadly and said "this is a really important day of our life Draco. I know you are very fond of work and I admire your sincerity but you must also understand that family is the main part of life. You have to make sure that everything is perfect for your family. I know you love us but promise me one thing? Please spend more time with me and the children. That is what I ask for. I love you too Draco. Happy anniversary love"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Happy anniversary to you too honey!" they spent some time together, lying down and holding each other when Draco suddenly got up and asked "do you mind if we wake the kids up? I have a surprise for you three!"

Hermione smiled at him and together they went to their children's room where they saw scorpious narrating something and Cassie listening to it carefully. It was a very cute scene to look it. They looked up to see their parents standing near the door. Cassie smiled up at Draco and ran to him." Daddy!" she ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey princess!" he said lifting her and tickled her sides." Not sleepy?" he asked her. "No" she pouted. "That is why I asked scorp to tell me a story. He was telling me how you saved mum from a hippy". He smiled at her inability to say the word hippogriff and chuckled when he heard Hermione mumble "yea right! He saved me from buck beak. As if I was the one who got attacked." But he felt bad when cassie put her head to his shoulder and said "I missed you daddy!"

He kissed her on the forehead and replied, "I missed you too princess. I have a surprise for you and scorp but I guess someone is not ready to talk to me?" he asked while looking at scorp who stood there with his little hands on his hips frowning.

"You made mummy cry. You forgot your anniversary. You never spend time with us anymore daddy. I am angry!" he said while frowning. Draco was taken aback but he soon recovered and went in eyelevel with scorp. He realized how much the little Malfoy looked like him. He had the same striking blonde hair with silver eyes just like him but he had a character and attitude and love towards books just like his mum while cassie had the same blonde hair but brown eyes just like Hermione.

Scorp was a mummy's boy while Cassie was a daddy's girl but both the children loved their parents equally and had the best childhood ever as Draco and Hermione made sure that they gave them everything to make their lives perfect.

Draco looked into the little silver eyes that stared at him. "I am truly sorry for the mistakes I have committed scorp. I finished my case today and I apologized to your mummy for my mistakes and she has forgiven me. Will you forgive me so that I can surprise you three with something?" he asked with hope.

Scorpious grinned at him "it is ok daddy. I love you" he said hugging him. "I love you scorp" he said and when he saw Cassie pouting he added "and you too princess!"

Hermione looked at her family and smiled. She smiled and realized that her life couldn't have been better. She was brought back to reality when she heard Draco say that it was time for surprise.

"Alright, since I am done with my case today, we have been granted permission to take a break for five weeks and so I thought since we have five weeks, why not take that tour to Caribbean which we wanted to for a long time? And since you guys wanted to do it all in the muggle way, I have booked flight tickets and booked a cottage at one of the beach resorts there. We are leaving tomorrow morning." He finished. He saw them grinning widely and jumped onto him. Even Hermione did. He was so happy that he made them happy.

When they ran out to pack, he stopped them. "And one more thing, the ministry has decided that I deserve something better and so they have promoted me. I am the head of the paperwork department in the auror office. My post is equal to uncle harry's but a slight difference. I can go to the ministry whenever I want and I can work staying at home. What I want to say that I am going to stay at home always and would only go to the ministry if there is an emergency and my job is going to be easier". He said grinning at them. His smile was their reward. His children hugged him and ran out of the room to look for whatever they needed for the tour.

Hermione came and hugged him. "You have given us more than what we had expected for this anniversary from you Draco. Thank you!" she said and kissed him. He kissed her back and said "I want to make sure that they have the best childhood Hermione. I don't want them to have a life like mine. I want our life to be perfect and I will do whatever it takes to make it perfect. And thank you for forgiving me. I love you too."

He kissed her once more and said," so what are we waiting for? Let us follow the children. Shall we ?" he asked her stretching his hands. She smiled and took his hands. "Of course . Caribbean, here we come!" she said and together they went to get ready for their trip.

They had a wonderful holiday at the Caribbean and a wonderful life as well. True to his words Draco and Hermione made their life and their children's life perfect and together they lived happily ever after.

.

.


End file.
